Evangeline to Young Justice
by FuturisticAuthor
Summary: When a girl with enhanced abilities, the league sends the team to go find her and bring her back. They want her to be harmless, but when she's keeping secrets even Megan can't find. How do they truly know they can trust her? How do they know they can even trust her past?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, FuturisticAuthor here. I know I've already started two other stories, but I knew that if I didn't publish (and write) this now it would probably never be written! So please go check out my other stories Welcome to NRDD and Transported. I hope you enjoy. Also I'm not completely sure when I wanted to put this into the timelines, so… Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl

"There is a signal of a lifeform containing advanced abilities. The league wants you to go and see it. Bring them back, alive and well, we will examine further than what we've caught on camera." Batman explained to the team.

"Wait, isn't that what the Avengers do?" Superboy asked.

"Usually, yes. But this is a kid. I feel it is better for others- closer to her age to go and retrieve her," Batman informed them. The team nodded. They were on the bioship in no time and heading the way where the camera caught the powered girl first.

"This is the place," Robin said. He didn't sound too convinced. The camera was one on a stoplight close to the alley she had disappeared down.

The bioship landed on the roof of a building and they subtly descended down the ladder. Instead of in costume, they were wearing regular clothes to blend in with the public around them. But of course, Robin was wearing sunglasses. They made their way down the alley where they saw a teenage girl with blond hair huddled in a corner. She looked up when they got closer to her.

"N-no, stay back," she said getting up. She had anger rising in her voice, "you don't understand, I said get back!" she sounded mad, and yet they had done nothing to harm or anger her.

"We're here to help," Robin said.

"No, you're here to capture me! I-I'm not g-going back!" she yelled.

"Going back, where?" Megan asked her. After the girl didn't reply Megan looked to her teammates, _should I read her mind?_ She asked them.

_No, _Aqualad said, _she seems to already be going through too much. _Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look we're not here with-" Kid Flash began. He was interrupted by the helicopter now above them. Captain America, Romanoff, Barton, and Wanda got out of the helicopter. Iron Man and Vision flew down into the alleyway.

"I thought you said there was only one?" Captain asked.

"There's only one new one. The rest are the missing sidekicks of the justice league. Except for the girls and the one with the superman logo on his shirt," Iron man said, "so, where have you been for the last few months? And who are your new friends?" he asked.

"We've been a team and-" Wally began, but Robin elbowed him.

_I will do the talking_, Aqualad said through thoughts, while glaring at the two.

"We have become a team and covertly, for the most part, been sent on missions. He is Superboy," he gestured to Superboy, "She is Megan and she is Artemis, the nieces of Martian Manhunter and green arrow." Iron man nodded, and so did the rest of the avengers.

"So who's this new friends of yours?" Romanoff asked, gesturing to the girl in the corner.

"We have yet to get a name out of her," Aqualad informed them, "we are to take her back for questioning." When the girl heard that her head popped up.

"N-no," she said, "you- you will not be taking me anywhere! I-I will n-not allow it!" she started to yell at them.

"Ok, you want us to knock her out for you?" Iron man asked looking back at Nat.

"No, we do not want any-" Aqualad stopped halfway seeing Romanoff head for the girl who then split into many of her.

"Right, she has powers," Iron man and Kid Flash said at the same time.

_Megan, can you find which of her is the real one? _Aqualad thought-asked.

"Ah!" some of the avengers cried out in pain hearing Aqualad in their heads. "Sorry," he said.

"No, no. It's an easier way of communication," Romanoff said.

"Ok," Aqualad agreed with her, understanding the request in what she said. _Megan, they're all linked up?_

_Yes. _

_Good. Now, can you get the correct girl?_

_I believe so, just give me a little bit. _Megan started whatever it was she had to do, while everyone else fought the many different girls.

_I'm surprised she's trained to fight. _Wanda thought.

_Same here. She seems like just a kid on the streets. _Romanoff replied. Wanda had forgotten everyone could hear her thoughts and was startled by the reply. With Wanda being startled the clone she was fighting runs past her and starts to run from the crowd.

_That one! The one leaving! She's the original! _Megan told everyone. Romanoff left her clone alone to get the original girl. She was about to kick the girl just enough to knock her out from behind. But right before she did the girl dodged the kick as if she knew what was happening before it happened.

"Get her!" she yelled to no one in particular. So with Superboy's many clones knocked out he ran towards her as Iron man turned to blast her. Right as he did though she was gone into thin air. Well, not exactly.

"I've seen you on TV before, you don't do that," Superboy said staring the liquid that was the girl.

"Yeah, that's never happened before, and I didn't upgrade the suit recently so…" Iron man replied, equally confused.

_She's still alive,_ Megan told them.

"What! How?" Superboy, Iron Man, Captain America, and Romanoff asked.

"Her thoughts, emotions, are all still present, but within that blob of liquid." Everyone was still pretty confused.

"She transformed herself into liquid!" Robin asked out in surprise just joining the group around the blob.

"Exactly!" Megan sighed, relieved someone understood.

_Hey, Aqualad. I think this one's for you, _Robin thought to everyone.

"Indeed it seems so," Aqualad said, also just now joining the circle. He pulled out his water tools and controlled the blob of liquid with them.

"Megan, get the bioship over here and keep it camouflaged," Aqualad ordered. Megan nodded and put her hand out to call the bioship.

"So, you're the leader of this team, Aqualad?" Iron man asked. He had flown down next to him and revealed his face, but they all knew he was Tony Stark.

"For now, yes." Iron man nodded at that.

"You know, I think I'm gonna call up the league on this whole not telling me about this thing. I have a protege I think would be extremely into this," he said.

"A new member is always welcomed," Aqualad said, "I do wonder though, is there a reason the league didn't tell you? Please, do ask for me." Tony only nodded before taking flight. As the rest of the Avengers left the Captain said,

"It was nice to meet you, in some way. I hope next time it is on better conditions." The team waved goodbye before heading back towards the cave.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" the girl screamed. She had formed herself back into a teenage girl when they got on the bioship, "Th-they w-will come for me! M-maybe one-one day." She got sadder as she spoke.

"Who are they?" Aqualad asked her.

"I shall never tell!" she said anger in her voice again.

"You might not have to," he said eyeing her, "what's your name?"

"Evangeline," she said, staring him dead in the eye.

"Got a last name?"

"I ain't spilling," she said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ok then," Aqualad said, with a content smile he walked away from her.

* * *

Yay first chapter! I'm probably going to put this story in second place on my list of stories to finish. I hope you all enjoyed! And thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the team

Hi! So yes I still exist. I know it's been like four months or something, but hey, we can't all be perfect. Also I'm sorry if you liked this story and I'm such a slow updater but this is like my… third story on here, even though I haven't even finished one. So sorry again. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own Young Justice or the Avengers

and yes this is after Spider-Man homecoming and I'm not sure about the accords except they did meet in Captain america Civil war but the team is still together and stuff. And YES I'm an awful writer please excuse the bad writing and explaining. Or the bad dialogue, I don't know how to form words together properly.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team

"Why did you call this meeting Tony? To complain? Or do you want your protege on the team? We can arrange that," Batman said. His voice clearly gave away how annoyed he was.

"Maybe," Tony said, "It's just. It's been months. And I didn't have a clue. Did any of you know about this?" he asked the other avengers.

"Yes, I did," Natasha said.

"And you didn't tell me," Tony said, "you even knew I had a protege,"

"I met him once, barely," Nat said. Steve was annoyed at this whole situation that Tony had to make.

"Look, Tony if you want him on the team, go ask him. His decision," Steve said

"But I want to know why they had to keep it a secret," Tony snarled, focusing the attention back on Batman across the table.

"I guess we just never got to talk about it," Batman said. He got up and most of the avengers left. Now in the room was Batman, Tony, and Steve.

"You want him on the team fine. It's ok with me." Batman said before he left the room.

"So you're going to Queens?" Steve asked. Tony scoffed,

"No, I don't have time to go to Queens,"

"You don't?" Steve asked sarcastically

"Well, I do, but I think you two should meet. On better terms," Tony said

"You want me to go pick up your protege?" Steve asked. Tony only nodded. "You're the craziest man on earth," Steve said, "Ok, I'll do it," and with that Captain America was off to Queens.

~ the next day in Queens~

Peter Parker walked out of school like any other day. He could feel something strange was going to happen. And it would be soon.

"Hi!" Ned said from behind him.

"Hey, Ned. I have a weird feeling about this afternoon."

"Hmm, strange. I don't really know what could possibly be strange. We had a normal day of school, unless…" Ned trailed off.

"Unless what Ned?" Peter asked as he tried to calm down the scared feeling starting to bubble up inside him.

"Unless, you know, another alien bomb thing!"

"Shush. No one can know," Peter said. They turned a corner and barely got past the alley before seeing him.

"Hey, Peter," Steve said, "Ned," he greeted them.

"Y-your Captain America! Oh wow, Captain America knows my name!" Ned started to freak out with excitement.

"Uh, yeah, h-how do you know my name, um, Captain," Peter gulped. He didn't know if the Captain knew he was Spiderman.

"Look, kid, I know. And so does your friend here," he pointed towards Ned who immediately calmed down, "I'm not here to hurt you, that whole thing is over. But I will tell you about something you might like if your friend leaves." Peter gulped, why did that sound like a threat.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that," Ned says before running off. The fear in his voice was so clear.

"How bad did I scare you kid, huh?" Steve asked as his tone of voice changed in a matter of seconds.

"Huh?" asked Peter.

"Oh yeah, so there's this team of teenage superheroes. Tony wanted me to ask you, for him of course, if you wanted to join." Peter tried to understand what the Captain had just.

"Wait, slow down a sec. There's a group of teenage superheroes?" he asked

"Uh-huh, met them Yesterday afternoon right before Stark had to call up Batman about keeping the little team a secret." Steve shook his head, "Sometimes Stark goes way too far for the little things," letting out a laugh Steve turned his attention back to the kid.

"A-And you want me to join?" Peter asked.

"Well, I don't personally care. Tony just seemed to have thought that you would have loved to join. I mean, I can't blame him. You probably would love to go and be a superhero with kids your own age, right?" Steve knew he was kind of rambling and that the kid was as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Oh uh um, yeah, but I have, uh, things like.. School," he said

"Ah, yes, but all the others are teens and most of them go to school as well as work on the team," Steve said. He did sound like he was trying to persuade the kid to go. Even if he had just told him he wasn't, but he knew that Tony wanted the kid to do something more than what he was currently doing.

"So, I can go to school _and_ be on the team?" Peter asked, excitement growing in his voice.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's what the Justice League said," Steve replied, nodding.

"W-wait, t-the Justice League?" Peter asked

"Yeah, they created the team. It's apparently all of their sidekicks plus a few new recruits," Steve said. Peter took in that information,

"I'd be the only protege of an avenger, there?" Peter asked

"I'm pretty sure you're the only avenger protege at all," Steve answered. Peter nodded.

"I'm in," he said.

"Well then, I'm supposed to take you to meet them,"

"Could I stop by my apartment first?" Peter asked Steve nodded.

~ Sometime later ~

"S-so, uh, Captain, what is this superhero groups' name?" Peter asked

"I actually don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask and they're pretty secret, so they haven't been given a name," Steve said. He started to ponder the question.

"Wow," Peter said. The mountain they were going to meet the teenage superhero group was beautiful.

"Definitely wow," Steve said, agreeing with what Peter just said.

"W-where is everyone?" Peter asked when they got out of the plane.

"You don't think they're secret headquarters would be right out in the open, do you?" Steve asked him, "It's ran by Batman, upfront is not what he does," Peter nodded,

"Oh, right," he said. Then a part of the ground started to open up as a ramp into somewhere.

"Welcome, to the cave," Steve said walking down the ramp. Peter quickly followed after him.

"Hey, Pete!" Tony said once he was in the cave.

"Uh, h-hi Mr. Stark," Peter said looking around. He recognized the face of Aqualad, the orange hair of kid flash, and the black hair of Robin from the news. But Robin's eyes were covered with sunglasses. There was a green skinned girl with red hair and light brown eyes he didn't recognize and another girl with blond hair wearing some sort of Green Arrow outfit.

"Hello," Aqualad said

"H-hi," Peter said

"Hi! I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan since it's an earth name," the green skinned girl introduced herself.

"Um, hi I'm Peter," he replied

"You probably know me as Kid Flash, but if you're on the team now, you can refer to me as Wally," Kid Flash said. Peter nodded

"Aqualad," Aqualad said putting a hand on his chest, "but you can call me Kaldur," Peter smiled and nodded.

"I'm Artemis," the girl in the green arrow outfit said.

"Hey," Peter said again

"Robin," Robin said.

"No real name?" he asked

"I don't do a secret identity just for the public," Robin said leaving the room. Peter just nodded. He felt so awkward there.

"Who's this?" someone asked from behind him. Peter turned to see what looked like the teenage version of Superman.

"This is Peter. He's a new team member," Artemis stated bluntly.

"Uh, hi," Peter said.

"Hey. I'm Superboy," he said. An awkward moment passed before the oven dinged and Megan went to open it.

"You tried cookies again?" Superboy asked her. She nodded,

"Yeah, at least I didn't leave them in the oven too long this time. And it's to welcome Peter," she said as she pulled some fresh cookies out.

"Those look amazing," Peter said.

"Let's just hope they taste as good as they look," Tony commented. He took a cookie and bit into it. He nodded before leaving the kitchen with Steve. Megan held the tray up to Peter who delightedly took one. Then to Superboy who refused, and then Wally took five. Artemis and Kaldur also took one cookie each.

"They are delicious," Peter told Megan as she smiled happily.

"If you're all done with cookies, we've got some interrogating to do," Robin said from behind them. Most jumping, startled.

"Who are you interrogating?" Peter asked.

"We found a girl with abilities on the streets and wanted to go in friendly, she didn't have the same idea," Kaldur told him as they walked through the cave.

"I could give you an official tour after the interrogation!" Megan said excitedly. Peter only nodded.

"Ok. I'm going in there first with KF. Then Aqualad and Superboy. Artemis, Megan and Peter can go after them. Then the adults handle whatever's left to find out," Robin told them.

"Oh, um, I'm not actually good at interrogating," Peter said.

"This is Artemis and Megan's first time too. Just don't give anything away. And try to get information. It should be easy though since Megan is telepathic."

"Really! That's so cool. Can you read my mind right now?" Peter asked. Megan giggled a little at Peter's antics and nodded,

"If I wanted to. I can also read emotions and communicate telepathically," Megan said.

"That is so cool! I wish I had telepathy. But I'd want it to be more controlled like yours than wild and able to hear anyone's thoughts no matter what," Peter started to ramble and looked sheepish.

"Looks like we've got a dork now," Superboy whispered to himself, but since Peter had super-hearing he heard what Superboy said.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled barely above a whisper, but Superboy's hearing heard it and looked surprised that he responded.

"You heard that?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Wait, you heard what I said?" Peter asks, now confused.

"How did you hear me?" Superboy asked.

"Super-hearing. Do you have it?" Superboy nods and the next few seconds are quiet.

"Ok. Well, KF let's go interrogate," Robin said KF nodding as well. (Also he had his Kid Flash outfit on.)

Robin and KF walk into the room holding Evangeline. She had told them her first name, but wouldn't give them her last name. Probably having some sort of family history or something like that.

"So, Evangeline, right?" KF asked. The girl simply stared ahead.

"How did you get these powers? Born with them? Radiation poisoning? Experimented on?" Robin asked. At the last one her light green eyes flickered over to Robin, "You were experimented on," he notes he gives a look to KF, "was it yourself or others? Others. Did you know them?" Robin kept asking but soon her eyes stopped darting to him when he asked correctly.

"Hey, Rob. Let me try," KF finally spoke again. He pushed Robin aside a little and got close to her. Not too close but talking with someone close. "I know this might not be comfortable exactly. I mean, you're not exactly talking. And the sooner you talk the sooner you're more likely to be released." A small smile flashed across her face. It looked like he was getting through to her. "Can you tell us how you got these powers. I mean self-duplication and self-liquification are pretty awesome powers." Her smile is gone. She's back to a blank slate. Her eyes slowly moved towards him.

"And I haven't used a single one," she says.

"Which we're thankful for really, but we had no intention of being hostile. It was really self-defense." A hint of amusement blinked in her eyes.

"H-ha," she laughed and pointed to KF with her handcuffs, "y-you're f-f-f-funny," she said with a smirk growing and turning into a maniacal laugh. Setting her hands down you could see the tears from her laughs as she stopped. "T-this is better than my-my first home," a smile still stretched across her face.

"Let's go," Robin said. And the two left as Evangeline lifted her fingers in a wave form.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for the terribly long gap. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
